


Second Brightest Star

by songofgallifrey



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen, Last Of The Time-Lords
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-02-10
Packaged: 2018-01-11 20:43:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1177706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/songofgallifrey/pseuds/songofgallifrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Martha walks through the apocalyptic world, she relies on canopus, the second brightest star to guide her to safety.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second Brightest Star

Traveling with the Doctor, Martha Jones somehow knew that she was always going to be second best. Every time she stepped into the TARDIS console and she sat in the captain's chair, the Doctor would look at her as though she was just merely a ghost. The second star that did not shone as brightly as Sirius in the night sky. Even when they were on adventures together, the Doctor would turn to her and say her name before quickly covering it up with a joke or a grin before running of as to not to apologize.

Martha could relate to Canopus she mused as she walked forwards, looking ahead for any sign of the Toclafane. She could relate to being second best and feeling invisible whilst everyone admired Sirius. Truth be told, Martha had never been the one for stargazing but walking the entire planet in this current apocalyptic world, the stars were the ones that have been guiding her home. Guiding her towards her freedom and strength and she knew that every time she would look up into the night sky, the stars were the ones that were going to be shining brightly just for her. And Martha made sure that she took the time to learn the name of every star that hung in the Earth's darkest sky.

Normally, people would follow Sirius, the brightest star in the sky but Martha follows Canopus. She could relate to Canopus and she knew that the star will always shine brightly for her as she looked up to see it one more time on top of the hill that she was standing on, shifting her backpack into a more comfortable position as Canopus guided her through the darkness of the night before she treaded carefully down hill, knowing there were traps laid out for her on the ground as well as the sky.

Martha wished she could see him once again, despite the fact she was nothing more than a second star to him. She wished she could prove to him that she wasn't second best, that she wasn't just a love sick puppy or a ghost to him and that she had her own uniqueness and strength to her and Martha knew by the time she had accomplished this task, she would be able to show him that. Show the Doctor that she was worth something and she couldn't help but smile a little at the thought, motivation running through her and she felt more determined than ever.

Time-Lord's. She scoffed at the thought as she treaded carefully down hill. They think they knew everything but they knew nothing of humanity or their deterioration because whilst they might look like their species, they were far from humans and Martha wondered if she was the only one who could see that. The Doctor and The Master. They shared a history that only they could tell and Martha wondered what was their relationship but yet she knew. They were just two little lost boys trying to find a home for themselves and Martha couldn't help but pity them both.

She will conquer this quest now she had Canopus guiding her. No matter what.


End file.
